Story Of Us
by ARrienneDigap23
Summary: It's the 7th year at Hogwarts,Hermione Granger was appointed as a head girl, the one thing she always wanted to be,her excitement ended when she heard Draco Malfoy was appointed head boy as well,  Not a oneshot, Each chapter has a paragraph of the song
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Us

* * *

><p>Author's Note: <strong>This is my first story :) Please review thank you<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
>how we met and the sparks flew instantly<em>

_._

_._

It's the 7th year at Hogwarts and Hermione Granger was appointed as a head girl, the one thing she always wanted to be, but her excitement ended when she heard Draco Malfoy was appointed head boy as well.

"Urgh" Hermione grunted

"What's wrong with her?" Ron turned to Harry with a confused face "I thought she was dying to be a dorm head since the start?"

"Well I guess her mind changed when she knew Draco was a head boy too, which meant that they had to share the same dormitory together" harry replied.

Hermione grunted again, the very thought of her staying in the same dormitory as Draco was the worst.

She visualized it already, she was sitting on the couch in-front of the fireplace studying the lessons that weren't taught yet and then Draco walks in annoys her, insults her, and of course Draco calling her "Mud Blood", the very thing that rages her most.

"Its going to be fine 'Mione" Harry assured her "just ignore his existence"

Hermione sighed wishing it was that easy.

The trio departed as Hermione took another staircase leading her to her new Dorm.

The staircase stopped and Hermione took a step forward soon she stopped by the big portrait.

"Password?" the Man in the picture spoke looking down at her.

"Luna rubra" The picture then opened the way inside.

Hermione stepped in, and as soon as the portrait closed she found 3 eyes staring at her.

"Its bad to stare, you know" Hermione told them, half pissed.

"We didn't know you were going to live with granger" Blaise said looking back at Draco and Pansy

Pansy looked at Blaise and replied "who else would they choose? Of course they knew granger would be a best example to all students being miss goody-goody and all"

Blaise and Pansy laughed

Draco said nothing but gave his friends a grin; Hermione bit her lip she wanted to strangle the little pug-faced Slytherin.

She turned away from them and walked to her room, cursing under her breath.

When her palm touched the handle of her door she rushed in and slammed as hard as she could.

She found her things already inside; she breathed in deeply and began to unpack trying to forget what just happened.

Hermione sat on her bed, hours went by so quickly and she was now reading her 4th book.

Her mind was in complete peace now, the scene earlier had faded and every time it would pop up she would keep reading and let it flow out. But things weren't the same she missed the Gryffindor house, she missed being with her best friends.

As she turned to the next chapter she heard something slam from outside, She closed her book and went to have a peek.

Pansy and Blaise had left and it was now in complete silence, she felt a smile form on her lips.

She hurried back in her room and grabbed as much books as she could and settled in front of the fireplace.

Gently she threw the books on the couch and then sat down raising one of her leg up.

Hermione took the book she was reading earlier, flipped a couple of pages and began to read once more.

She felt more comfortable, this was her habit back in the Gryffindor dorm she would sit in front of fireplace with Ron and Harry. The trio would tell jokes and obviously they would have tons of fun.

Closing her book she let out a sigh, carefully dropping the book along with the others she stood up and sat in front of the fireplace watching the flames.

The bathroom door creaked and Hermione turned her head back.

There stood Draco.

Hermione couldn't help but stare at him.

His hair was messy, water drops still falling from each strand tip, a towel around his neck, and he was topless! Hermione's eyes moved down to see his abs, she never thought Malfoy would be working out; he wore Dark green sweat pants.

Draco cleared his throat and Hermione's eyes went back to meet his.

"Like what you see?" he chuckled

Hermione stayed quiet and turned her head back to the fire, she had a faint red blush on both her cheek.

Draco walked over to the couch and slumped in, his eyes moved to the books on the other side of the couch.

"You read all of this?" he remarked picking one of the books up and carelessly flipping random pages.

She nodded but she felt confused for a moment.

_**Why haven't Malfoy insulted her yet? Rather why hasn't he called her "Mud Blood" yet? Like he always has? **_She thought

"You really are a studious person" he placed the book down "and you actually memorize all the things they say in those books?"

She didn't reply, deep in thought.

"Hey!" he tried to call her attention "HEY! IM TALKING TO YOU MU-"

The moment she heard those two letters she looked back, that was what she was waiting for wasn't it? He would call her Mud blood and she would be filled with rage and throw the nearest thing her palm touches at him. She waited narrowing her eyes at him.

But he didn't continue uttering the word, just like Hermione thought he would, instead he bit his lip

"-Granger" he said.

She Stood up and faced him.

"Drop the act, Malfoy!" Her voice was full of rage

Was alarmed at her "What?"

"Don't play dumb with me! What's with you? First you don't laugh when your friends insult me like you usually do and now you're not calling me a Mud Blood, have you gone Loony? Or is this your new plan to humiliate me?" She shot at him, her voice echoed the room lucky for them the other dorm heads weren't there.

"You're the Loony One Mu-Granger!" He spat back "You're Imagining Things!"

She removed her wand from her pocket and pointed it at his neck.

"Speak or not speak for the rest of your entire Life!" she warned him, her eyes flared she wanted to know what he was up to, and she wasn't joking about what she said.

He Shivered "All Right! All right! I will…just put your wand down"

Hermione had victory; slowly she placed her wand back in her pocket and waited for his explanation.

Draco breathed "When I heard you were made a head girl too I wanted to tell Professor McGonagall to change me with another boy but she wouldn't agree. I knew we would go to fights and shout at each other every day because I know we both hate each other's guts..."

Hermione nodded, she did hate him well she wouldn't have if he wasn't being an annoying insulting pureblood brat.

"So I decided, since there's nothing I can do, that I would try to befriend you. But honestly it's harder than it is…Oh Salazar! I want to curse your name since you walked in here!" he muttered.

"Then why didn't you?" Hermione looked at him

"Weren't you listening to me Granger? Or are you just Deaf. I was trying to befriend you!"Draco had sharp eyes, standing up he said "But now I see my efforts aren't worth it since you do your best to piss me off, Mud Blood!" With that last statement he stomped angrily to his room.

Hermione felt contented yet…she felt bad.

She never knew his intentions were like that, she only knew that he was out to ruin her.

Sighing she made a plan to apologize to him tomorrow.

.

.

* * *

><p>I Hope you guys like it :)<br>I'll post chapter 2 after i see good reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Story of Us

Chapter 2:

_And people would say they're the lucky ones…_

Draco's POV:

After what I told her, I retreated back to my room and slammed the door shut.

I sat down leaning my back on the door, grasping the towel on my neck and throwing it in front of me

I wasn't supposed to tell her what was really going on, but she forced it out.

Come to think of it, how did I think of befriending her again?

Oh…right… it started a day ago…

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning I was supposed to have my breakfast already but Professor McGonagall called for me. She informed me about me being assigned as head boy.<p>

Was rather surprised when she told me, not in slightest bit was I interested in being a head boy…I didn't even think I could be a candidate for that. I guess I did feel a bit happy.

"Who is the head girl, Professor?" I asked, I had lots of guesses in my head already. Might be that Weasley Girl, The Lavender girl or that Loony Ravenclaw girl-Luna was it?

"Hermione Granger" She replied. I Twitched

She never crossed my mind, maybe because I hate her guts, from all the girls Why her?

I hated it and I hated it so bad.

That Mud Blood was the Head Girl, the girl I was partnered too, the girl I had to cooperate with, the girl I had to share dorm with. Why am I so unlucky?

Sure every boy liked her, ever since she looked Stunning in the Yule Ball. But I hate her she hates me, When were together we can't stop fighting screaming and I'll probably end up making her intensely mad by calling her "Mud Blood"

Walking out of her office I headed to catch up with breakfast hoping that would help me think of a way out.

Blaise was already eating by the time I arrived. Sitting across him, I leaned on the table.

"What's your problem?" he asked, finishing his breakfast.

"I was made head boy" I groaned

"There's nothing bad about that, at least you get a bit of superiority among people" he grinned "wished I was appointed as one"

"Everything was already great…until I heard Mud Blood was the Head girl partnered with me" I grunted

"Oh.." he said "it might not be bad, I mean I got to admit she is hot since she wore that dress at the Yule Ball"

Did everybody think that way of Granger now?

Speaking of Granger, I heard her grunt and looked back trying to listen to her conversation with Potter and that Weasley boy.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard the Weasley say "I thought she was dying to be a dorm head since the start?"

"Well I guess her mind changed when she knew Draco was a head boy too, which meant that they had to share the same dormitory together" Potter replied back to him.

Then Granger grunted yet again.

Turning back, I smiled.

"Seems she doesn't like me as Head Boy either" that isn't new.

"What if you try to befriend her?" Blaise suggested.

There was sudden silence, and we suddenly ended up laughing loudly that the other Slytherin's stared at us. We stopped at the moment we noticed their stares.

"You must be kidding, Blaise. No way in hell is that going to happen" I cleared my throat going back to the topic.

"Everything is possible" he stated "I mean you guys could even end up being lovers"

I bit my tongue, I wanted to laugh again, as if I would fall in-love with that filthy mud blood.

Well even if I do, Over My sexy dead body! , it won't work out.

"Your mental" I told him reaching out for a muffin.

"Whatever, I just think you should give it a little try" he shrugged

"I'm telling you this already, that girls smart. If I did try to act nice around her she will get suspicious and the more she won't trust me" I sank my teeth in the muffin biting it.

"Actions Speak Louder than Words, Draco" He reminded me "Complain to me when you give effort to try it"

I sighed "fine, I'll give it a try. But if she pisses me off I have no choice but shout at her" I tossed the muffin in the air and caught it taking another bite.

* * *

><p>Standing up I jumped on my bed, I knew this was no good.<p>

At that moment I heard blaise's words again.

"_**I mean you guys could even end up being lovers"**_

"Pfft! When Pigs Fly" I whispered.

But then I was in deep thought, "I guess I'll try to become friends with her again" I told myself

If I'm lucky enough if she still talks to me...

The sun beamed in from the window, and directly shining at my face

It was already morning; I sat up scratching my head. Morning came too fast in fact I didn't even notice that I already drifted to my sleep.

First thing I checked was the time

8:30 am- WAIT WHAT?

Hurriedly I jumped out of the bed grabbed my towel and went for a shower, I was late, I was NEVER late!

After my quick cold shower, I ran back in my room and fixed myself up. My eyes looked again at the clock-8:55

Potions class starts at 9:15, if I run; there might be a chance of me being there in time.

Grabbing my bag I ran outside, the halls were quiet, that meant everybody had already left for their first classes.

"Potions class was just one turn to the left" I told myself "I'll make it!"

The slightest second I stepped in the room, Professor Slughorn turned back.

"Just in time, Mr. Malfoy" He said

"I'm sorry I'm late, professor" I huffed trying to catch my breath "my alarm-"

"Enough chit chat Mr. Malfoy" he interrupted "Come and have a seat, since Miss Chang is feeling quite sickly today you will be Miss Grangers Substitute partner"

Partner? Even here?

Hermione had a shocked expression, and so did I.

Without a word I walked over to Hermione's desk and sat down on the chair beside her, I saw her scoot closer to me. I was confused

Wasn't she going to be pissed with me or something? I did call her a "Mud Blood" last night haven't I?

Slouching I looked at her, she was biting her lip as if she wanted to say something.

Maybe she didn't want me to be her partner; well we both didn't like the idea.

"Today's Challenge is one of the hardest potions every created" Professor Slughorn Introduced, Turning his back he took a chalk and began writing on the black board.

"Love potion"

I heard somebody laugh from behind "Professor, love potions are the easiest potions"

"Ah! And that is where people get mixed up" Professor Slughorn corrected him "The love potion that you say is easy to make is the Rank 1 love potion. I'm referring to another love potion"

"Rank 1?" I mumbled "potions had ranks?"

"The love potion that I 'am going to ask you to make is Rank 3" Professor Slughorn said his voice had a rather mysterious tone "turn to page 576"

I took my bag at my lap and scavenged inside, I found my advanced potions book and placed it on the desk, Hermione was already on the page reading it.

"The love potion rank 3, the most powerful of all love potions" I heard her whisper.

I was still flipping pages, by the time she was already reading.

"This potion is the hardest to make, because this potion could last a lifetime, even by death will it not fade" She gulped and stopped reading. "_Powerful infatuations can be induced by the skilful potioneer, but never yet has anyone managed to create the truly unbreakable, eternal, unconditional attachment that alone can be called love"_

"As you may see this potion requires the right wing of an Egyptian beetle, Troll mucus, Crushed Lavender, Cherry Blossom branches-Specifically a 2 inches and of course a few strands of hair from both partners" He wrote each one on the board.

"Troll mucus?" I heard Weasley say "Why does it involve troll mucus?" he sounded like he was so disgusted by it.

"Well, troll mucus has a long lasting elasticity, so when it contrasts with the other ingredients, the potion can last a millennium without losing its effect" Professor Slughorn answered "Now you may all begin! Your ingredients are all provided under your desk! you have about an hour and 30 minutes. Those who have perfected it will receive a bottle of Liquid luck each"

I expected that I and Granger would work seperate ways; I was rather surprised when she scooted even closer to me.

"About yesterday, I'm Sorry" She whispered to me so only I could hear "I was rude to judge you like that"

"Yeah you were" I said pretending to be annoyed

"Lets start again ok?" She said shyly "friends?"

I looked at her for a moment and smiled "sure"

"Ok, now lets win that liquid luck" she said enthusiastic, gathering the materials.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: the thing about the potions is just made up, ingredients and everything i just found it on google :)<br>**

**thank you for the reviews and i hope you guys will like this chapter as well :) **

**so i hope you like it.**

**and please review to tell me what you think :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_I Used To Know My Place was a spot next to you…_

Hermione's POV

"How long does he intend to keep sleeping?" I muttered grumbling

It has been about 2 hours since I woke up, I already managed to do my morning rounds on the halls and found no disturbance, Re-checked my homework's, arranged my closet 2 times, and made sure I didn't look like a hag.

And Mr. Head Boy-Supposed to be my partner-Ferret-Pureblood brat-Draco Malfoy was there in his room snoozing.

I have been waiting for an hour now, waiting for that lazy boy to get up and get himself ready and also to apologize to him. The more the time went by the more I felt so badly of myself; honestly I couldn't sleep soundly at all.

I caught a glimpse of the time, 8:28

Sighing I grabbed my bag and walked out of the dorm, "I'll talk to him later"

The halls were crowded, seems like everybody were already heading to their first morning class.

I didn't hurry though, my first class was 'Advanced Potions', Professor Slughorn is ALWAYS late by 10 minutes or so. I kept a normal pace looking at every body at the halls.

My tummy grumbled, I was hungry. It was the first time I missed breakfast just to wait for that Ferret!

"Hermione!" I heard somebody shout my name from behind.

I recognized that voice.

Turning around, I saw Harry heading towards me. I embraced him, Oh! How I missed my best friend!

"Where were you at breakfast 'Mione?" he embraced me back patted my back and let go.

Oh-Oh.. What do I tell him? Should I tell him the truth about me waiting for Draco because I felt bad about judging him the wrong way?

"I lost track of time" I lied, people told me I wasn't good at lying or making excuses, well I hoped this time I would succeed even if it was only for this time.

"Professor McGonagall already pressuring you with duties?" he raised his eyebrow, he seems to buy my excuse, oh thank goodness!

"No, not yet I just hoped to do things in advanced you know how I 'am" Phew! I sighed in relief

"Care to walk with me to class?" he asked.

"Why ask harry?" I giggled "you're my best friend, why in the world would I say no?"

He chuckled, and we walked together heading to class.

"Harry…" I spoke "why isn't Ron with you? He always walks with you to class. Heck you guys always spend the rest of the time together, even when you guys are in trouble"

"Oh that.." He bit his lower lip "well, Lavender and he went back together and well this morning after breakfast she asked for their err.."

He Coughed "ALONE time"

"Typical" I mumbled "I'm guessing their both snogging with each other as much as they can, or going all Lovey-Dovey"

Harry laughed "Same as my guess"

I gave out a soft laugh, I used to hate Lavender and Ron but now I don't, well it lessened by a bit.

"And how about you 'Mione?" he shot the question to me now "Comfortable in your dorm with Malfoy?"

I twitched "Fine, I'm trying my best to ignore his very existence" I lied again, If I meant what I said then I'd probably ate my breakfast today, instead of waiting for Lazy Bones to wake up.

"He hasn't pissed you off yet?"

"Nah" He didn't actually, he was TRYING his BEST to be friends with me it was actually ME who PISSED him off.

"That's odd" he thought, I pretended to nod and agree that I absolutely didn't know what was going on, But in reality I knew everything going on.

"He must be getting tired of it" I told him

"unlikely of Malfoy, he treated us like trash for a whole 6 years, I bet making us miserable or insulting us is like a hobby to him by now" he said, his expression said he was in deep thought.

"Let's not waste our effort" I said trying to distract him, "we'll find out sooner or later right?"

I didn't want harry to get too involved in this, knowing harry he will do anything to find out something, and if he does then I'm the one busted for not telling him what's going on.

He gave a slight nod

"Now let's hurry up now, we can't be late" I said and started to walk faster ahead of him.

He caught up with me and we both arrived at class exactly on time.

"Professor..." I turned to face him "where is Cho?"

"Oh...that's right" He said remembering something "She got sick, Madam Pomfrey excused her for 3 days"

"That's terrible, but professor wont I need a partner?" I asked him

"Yes, I've attended to that well umm.."

The door swung open before he could finish his sentence.

Malfoy had stepped in the room, Professor Slughorn turned back.

"Just in time, Mr. Malfoy" Professor said

"I'm sorry I'm late, professor" Draco huffed trying to catch his breath, Must've ran from the dorm straight to here HAH! Serves you right for waking up late! "My alarm-"

"Enough chit chat Mr. Malfoy" Professor Slughorn interrupted him "Come and have a seat, since Miss Chang is feeling quite sickly today you will be Miss Grangers Substitute partner"

I gave a shocked expression apparently so did he.

Without a word He walked straightly over at my desk and sat down on the chair beside me, I could take advantage of this time to apologize before we do the challenge, so I scooted my chair close to his.

He Slouched then turned to me, I had to pick up the right timing, and I bit my lip

"Today's Challenge is one of the hardest potions every created" Professor Slughorn Introduced, Turning his back he took a chalk and began writing on the black board.

"Love potion"

I heard somebody laugh from behind "Professor, love potions are the easiest potions" it was a Hufflepuff boy.

"Ah! And that is where people get mixed up" Professor Slughorn corrected him "The love potion that you say is easy to make is the Rank 1 love potion. I'm referring to another love potion"

Interesting.

"The love potion that I 'am going to ask you to make is Rank 3" Professor Slughorn said his voice had a rather mysterious tone "turn to page 576"

My book was already placed beside me, Opening it I proceeded to the page and began to read silently

"The love potion rank 3, the most powerful of all love potions" I whispered

Draco was still hurriedly flipping his pages

"This potion is the hardest to make, because this potion could last a lifetime, even by death will it not fade" I gulped and continued "_Powerful infatuations can be induced by the skilful potioneer, but never yet has anyone managed to create the truly unbreakable, eternal, unconditional attachment that alone can be called love"_

"As you may see this potion requires the right wing of an Egyptian beetle, Troll mucus, Crushed Lavender, Cherry Blossom branches-Specifically a 2 inches and of course a few strands of hair from both partners" Professor Slughorn wrote each one on the board.

"Troll mucus?" I heard Ron say "Why does it involve troll mucus?" He felt so disgusted by it, I felt like laughing. We encountered one when it was our first year here and of course we all caught a glimpse and smell of what Troll Mucus is, and it wasn't pretty.

"Well, troll mucus has a long lasting elasticity, so when it contrasts with the other ingredients, the potion can last a millennium without losing its effect" Professor Slughorn answered "Now you may all begin! Your ingredients are all provided under your desk! You have about an hour and 30 minutes. Those who have perfected it will receive a bottle of Liquid luck each"

I inhaled and scooted even closer to him. That must've made him even more puzzled

"About yesterday, I'm Sorry" I whispered to him so only he could hear "I was rude to judge you like that"

"Yeah you were" His voice seemed annoyed, was he still mad at me?

"Let's start again ok?" I murmured shyly "friends?"

He looked at me and our eyes met, He gave me a slight smile "sure"

"Ok, now lets win that liquid luck" I said enthusiastic, gathering the materials.

I looked at the book

**Carefully slice the right wing of the Egyptian beetle to four horizontal pieces. Leave the left wing untouched, for it will be used for experimentation after the potion is finished**

I looked at him, and he responded he carefully sliced it to four pieces and placed it aside.

**Add one piece first and proceed to the next instruction**

He threw one in.

**Take a handful of troll mucus with your hand and wait for it to drip of into the cauldron**

"Oh Salazar! No way am I doing that!" He exclaimed disgusted.

"Oh c'mon don't be a baby Malfoy" I rolled my eyes "it's just a handful!"

"I'm not being a baby Granger!" He grumbled "how about you try to do it! You seem so confident!"

"F-Fine!" I stammered I looked at the jar full or Troll Mucus. I Looked back at harry and Ron

They seemed so disgusted by it; well I looked around the room everybody had the same revolted face.

I sighed inserted by hand inside the jar grabbing a handful of troll mucus then sliding it on the cauldron. I caught a whip of it, Godric! I wanted to puke!

He seemed impressed but then he sniffed me "Oh Salazar! Granger you reek!" he cupped his palm over his nose moving away from me.

Did I really stink? I sniffed myself...Yuck! He was right!

I raised my hand "Professor….can I excuse myself to the bathroom?"

He nodded; I stood up and ran to the bathroom.

Draco's POV

I watched her leave, she really did stink but I've got to say she had some courage to do it. I was impressed.

"Alright" I told myself and took a glimpse of the next instruction.

**Add pinches of crushed lavender, its up to you how many pinches. Then Stir it until the concoction turn to a color, refer to the book for the explanation of certain colors**

Its up to me huh, I added 5 pinches of crushed lavender and stirred it. I turned to a lime green color.

**Color indication.**

**If the concoction turns into a:**

**Bitter Green- it means you have added more than the needed of crushed lavender and therefore add another handful of troll mucus for it to change into the right color**

**Ocean Blue-you lack another 2 more pinches of crushed lavender.**

**Black-you cut up the left wing of the Egyptian beetle, redo all instructions.**

**Lime Green-The exact color, excellent proceed on.**

I Grinned.

**Next step, Break the Cherry Blossom branch into 2 pieces and they must be approximately 2 inches each, then stir 6 times until it becomes Fuchsia pink.**

I broke the branch into 2 pieces, took a ruler and measured both, checking if it was 2 inches before adding them into the cauldron.

I began to stir, and then Granger went back in.

"Did you do the rest?" She asked sitting down beside me looking at the cauldron.

"Yep, and I did it right" I boasted "2…..3…"

"Why are you counting?" she tilted her head

"They said I had to stir it 5 times, 4…..5" I stopped "read the very last instruction"

**Finally, add both a strand of hair from both participants, stir 2 times and add the remaining 3 pieces of Egyptian beetle wing.**

I plucked a hair from my scalp and so did she

"Alright, together" she said.

We both raised our hands on top of the cauldron, holding our strand of hair.

"3...2…1" we both dropped it in, we looked at each other and smiled.

She stirred it this time while I added the 3 pieces of Egyptian beetle. We looked at the concoction and waited for the wing to dissolve.

When the concoction tuned Fuchsia Pink, Granger Jumped a little.

"Professor!" I called his attention "were done"

He looked at us, impressed and walked over to our cauldron.

He took a cherry blossom flower and carefully let it settle on top of our finished product.

The cherry blossom flower sank to the bottom of the cauldron, Granger payed so close attention. Professor Slughorn lighted a match and pointed the flame on top of the cauldron.

The Cherry Blossom flower carefully floated up from the bottom out of the concoction and floated on the top of the match flame.

"Oh my" Professor Slughorn murmured

Hermione had a confused and eager expression.

"Its perfect!" Professor Slughorn Exclaimed and turned to the to room "Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy got the potion to its perfection!"

I heard everybody clap.

Hemione jumped again, and clinged to me in an embrace.

I didn't exactly know what to do, It didn't last long as she soon noticed what she did she let go and moved a bit far from me, having a faint red blush on her cheeks.

"happy are you?" I chuckled at her.

"Really happy" She giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: THANK YOU EVERYBODY! :)<strong>

**thank you for reading this story.**

**thank you for adding it to your favourites.**

**thank you for your great reviews!**

**im really really grateful for you guys :D**

**I will try to update this story daily :), this is the longest chapter i have written so far.**

**once again, I Hope you Guys enjoy this.**

**Feel free to Review, and tell me what you think**


End file.
